Only You
by MaiMaiTake
Summary: Inilah apa yang dilakukan Kaito terhadap istrinya, Miku.. Ah saya tidak tahu harus membuat summary seperti apa, yang pasti silahkan baca! w RnR please..


Only You

by: Mai Takenori

Rate : M

Dissclaimer : Vocaloidnya saya pinjam ya..

Note : maaf kalau banyak salah ketik dan ceritanya terlalu cepat. Saya masih newbie hehe..

enjoy!

* * *

Aku menatap gadis berambut panjang itu dengan tatapan lembut. Rambut biru tosca yang sungguh memikat, terlihat menawan dengan wajahnya yang memang manis.

"Kaito-kun.." ujarnya sedikit lirih.

Miku, gadis yang kusukai sejak kami masih kecil. Yup, kami awalnya memang teman masa kecil. Beruntunglah aku, Miku ternyata mencintaiku, bagaimana aku mencintainya juga. Rasa ingin melindungi begitu besar, sehingga aku mati-matian menjadi lelaki gagah yang mampu melindunginya.

Aku teringat, ketika kami masih kecil.

"Stop!" teriakan yang melengking mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat sosok perempuan mungil yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Rambut panjang berwarna cerah itu menyilaukanku, karena sinar matahari yang begitu terik menyoroti rambutnya yang tengah digerai. "Jangan ganggu Kaito-kun, bodoh!" ia dengan gagahnya menendang anak-anak yang sedari tadi menggangguku.

"M-miku—chan..." suaraku yang diselingi sesegukan membuatnya menoleh ke arahku.

"Kaito-kun tidak apa-apa kan?" ujarnya yang sudah jongkok di hadapanku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap pipi.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis..." Miku mengusap pipiku, membantu mengelap airmataku.

Sejak saat itu, aku terpana dengan Miku...

.

.

.

Hari yang begitu membahagiakan bagiku. Hari ini, gadis yang sudah kupacari selama hampir 5 tahun sejak kami duduk di bangku SMA, telah menjadi wanitaku. Yeah, usahaku bertahun-tahun tidak ada yang sia-sia.

"Miku..." ibu jariku mengusap bibirnya yang kemerahan dengan lembut.

"Umh..." Miku membalas dengan mengusap pipiku. Ukh, aku jadi tidak tahan..!

**BRAK..**

Tubuhnya terlentang di kasur yang cukup besar untuk kami berdua. Tatapan Miku yang terlihat polos menatapku. Seakan bertanya,'apa yang mau kamu lakukan?' padaku.

"Miku, se-sekarang ini kan...Kamu istriku..." ujarku terbata-bata."Aku tahu.." balasnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. _Glek_...

"Mau melakukan apa yang biasanya dilakukan pasangan suami istri pada malam pertama?"

...Mati aku!

"E—eh?" bagaimana dia tahu?!

"Aku sudah mengenalmu lama, Kaito..." suaranya tegas, namun tetap lembut. Oh, jadi begitu ya..batinku.

"Kamu sudah tahu kan?" aku menahan kedua tangan mungilnya di atas bantal, membuat lingerie ungu tipis yang ia kenakan terlihat seksi. Ah, dan bra hitam itu membuatku tergoda..

Oke, jangan fokus ke situ dulu! Aku segera melumat bibir merah Miku."umhhh..." suara decakan yang kami hasilkan membuatku terangsang. Oops, tahan... tahan...

Lidah Miku bertautan dengan lidahku, bibirnya yang hangat membuatku betah menempelkan bibirku di sana. Aku tidak mau memberikan bibir ini kepada siapapun!

"K-kaito- ahhh.." suara yang ingin kudengar akhirnya muncul juga. Desahan Miku yang begitu menggodaku muncul ketika ciumanku turun ke lehernya, meninggalkan bekas kissmark yang lumayan banyak. Aku sih sudah jago membuat kissmark..

Tangan Miku masih kutahan, sehingga memperlihatkan ketiaknya, dan dadanya yang terlihat kenyal. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. "Siap kah?" Ia mengangguk, sebagai lampu hijau untukku. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi kami..

Aku membuka tali lingerie ungunya. Bra hitam itu akhirnya terliht jelas. "upphh..." aku memainkan belahan dadanya. Kenyal, seperti yang kuduga..

"K-kaito- geli!" ia meronta ingin dilepaskan. Tentu saja aku tidak melepaskannya begitu saja. Tangan kananku membuka satu _padding_ bra hitamnya. Puting berwarna pink menyembul, langsung menjadi santapanku. Puting kenyal itu kuhisap layaknya bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. "A-ahh-nnh.." desahannya membuatku bersemangat untuk mengulum puting kecilnya. Hisap, kulum, tarik, dan hisap lagi. Ah, ini surga..

Aku membuka bra-nya sehingga tidak ada penghalang payudaranya. Dengan sigap aku mengulum puting Miku secara bergantian. "Ka-kaito-aah...ummm.. L-lepas—kan.." ia meronta lagi ingin dilepaskan, akhirnya aku mengalah. Toh ini malam kami berdua, bukan malamku saja..

"yatta.." gumamnya sambil tersenyum senang.

tak kusangka, tangannya bergerak cepat menuju bagian yang 'sebaiknya' tidak boleh dipegang terlebih dahulu. "Nah, tegang sekali.." ucapnya sambil membuat senyuman licik. "Boleh k-kubuka..?" tanyanya pelan. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku siap untuk memperlihatkan milikku padanya. Kami berdua belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya..

Aku mengangguk, setuju agar Miku membuka celana boxerku. Aku melepas pegangan di tangannya. Sekali lagi aku terkejut.. tangannya nakal sekali!

"Uhh~" mata Miku terbelalak melihat penisku yang sudah tegang dan mengeras. Aku memperhatikan penisku sendiri, aku mudah terangsang sepertinya.. "Lihat.." Miku membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan penisku ke dalam. Lidahnya memainkan ujung penis, tangannya memijat-mijat buah zakar dan batang penisku.

"Miku-aaahh~~ Good job.." aku senang Miku memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Gadis yang kuat itu sekarang berada di hadapanku, menjilati penisku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan buah zakarku. "Terus, Miku... Ahh~~ Uuhh~" desahanku memenuhi kamar yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu. Wajahnya memerah ketika cairan spermaku mengalir sedikit. "K-kaito..." ia menatapku polos.

"Ya?"

"Boleh...tidak..?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Ia membuka lebar kakinya, memperlihatkan selangkangannya yang mulus. "M-maksudmu..." aku memegang tali celana dalamnya, lalu menarik pitanya, sehingga memperlihatkan rambut-rambut halus yang menutupi vaginanya.

"Miku...siap kah?" aku bertanya sekali lagi, tanganku sudah gatal ingin mengelus rambut halus itu. Ia mengangguk pelan dengan pipi yang merona. Ukh.. Kau akan menjadi laki-laki sejati, Kaito!

Tanganku mengelus rambut halus yang menjadi cover 'surga' bagiku. Aku merendahkan kepalaku ketika aku sudah menyibakkan rambut-rambut yang cukup lebat itu. Sesekali aku melirik Miku yang terlihat gugup. "Jangan gugup... Aku kan suamimu.." ujarku untuk menenangkan hatinya. Perlahan, aku membuka bibir vagina, lalu melihat klitoris Miku yang berwana pink cerah. Oh, jadi ini yang namanya klitoris...

Lidahku tidak sabar ingin menjilatnya. Kata Gakupo yang sudah menikah terlebih dahulu, klitoris adalah bagian paling sensitif dari wanita. Aku ingin mencobanya, bagaimana reaksi Miku ya?

"A-aahh~~" Miku tersentak ketika lidahku menekan klitorisnya. "Ahh~ aahh~~ uuungghh~~ ahh~" desahan Miku membuatku terangsang lagi. Ia menggeliat ketika jari telunjukku masuk ke dalam lubang di bawah klitoris. "K-kaito~ Ungghh~" aku merasakan sesuatu yang lengket di dalam vaginanya. Aku memaju-mundurkan jariku dengan agak cepat. Lama kelamaan aku mempercepat gerakan tanganku, tangan kiriku memainkan salah satu putingnya hingga mengeras dan berwarna kemerahan. Alhasil, Miku mendesah dan begitu menikmati sensasi yang dihasilkan oleh jari-jariku.

Aku memegangi penisku, bersiap untuk menjelajahi mulut rahim istriku. Miku meremas seprai sambil melebarkan lagi kakinya. Bibir vagina yang dipenuhi cairan lengket itu menggodaku..

"A—ah-!" Miku tersentak ketika aku menggesekkan dari ujung penis hingga buah zakar di bibir vaginanya. Rambut-rambut halus kami saling bergesekkan, menciptakan sensasi geli yang membuat penisku makin tegang. Sesekali ujung penisku menggesek klitorisnya. "Ngghh..." tangan Miku memegang penisku. "Eh? Ada apa?" Apa Miku tidak suka seperti ini?

"Ja-jangan lama-lama.." ia memasukkan ujung penisku ke lubangnya. Eh?! Apa aku bermimpi?!

"Ahhkhh!" aku menyentakkan penisku ke dalam mulut rahimnya. Sempit, penisku terjepit di mulut rahimnya yang sempit dan tengah berkedut. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" aku mengelus pipinya. Mata Miku sudah berkaca-kaca, sepertinya menahan sakit akibat sentakanku tadi. "Maaf ya.." Ia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa.. Aku..Aku sudah siap kok.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih.." segera aku melumatkan bibirnya yang manis itu sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulku. "uuumhh..." lidah kami saling bertautan, meninggalkan decakan yang menggugah hasratku. Aku terus menciumnya sambil tetap memasukkan penisku ke dalam mulut rahimnya. Aku mempercepat gerakan pinggulku sembari menciumi leher dan memelintir puting payudaranya. "Aaakkhh~~!" ups, cairan spermaku keluar sedikit.

Aku sedikit mengeluarkan penisku dan melihat bercak darah di batang penis. Ah, keperawanan Miku sudah diambil oleh 'sang junior'... Entah hal ini membuatku bangga..

"Ke-kenapa, Kaito? Kenapa berhenti?" ia memperhatikanku. "Ah, tidak." Aku kembali menyentakkan penisku hingga ke pangkalnya. "Annnhh~ Ahhh~ Kai~aahh~~ ngghh~~" desahan Miku makin menjadi ketika aku menaikkan kecepatan gerakan pinggulku dan membuat payudaranya bergetar.

"Nggghhh...! aahhh..." desahanku muncul ketika ia membuat kissmark di dadaku, membalas pelintiran di puting dadaku. Aku sibuk mengulum payudara kirinya, tangan kananku mencubit puting kanannya, sedangkan tangan kiriku memainkan klitorisnya.

"Ahh-! Ahh! Ngghh! A-aku-Aaaah!" mata Miku yang berwarna biru terbelalak ketika ia mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Aku merasakan cairan hangat melumuri penis yang tengah dijepit di mulut rahim. "Sudah klimaks ya.." Aku semakin menyentakkan pinggulku sehingga menimbulkan bunyi sentakan dari selangkangan kami. Miku makin mendesah dan menggelinjang, tidak tahan ingin mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya.

"Hamili aku..." ucapnya lirih ketika aku memperlambat gerakanku.

"Sungguh?" Ia mengangguk. Baiklah, aku makin bersemangat untuk menyalurkan spermaku ke rahimnya. Aku membuat gerakan sedikit memutar untuk membuatnya makin terangsang.

"Ngghhh...! Ahhh..! Aaahhh yaaahh~~~!" Miku ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya hingga kasur yang kami gunakan berderit.

"Ngghh..." wajahku pasti sudah memerah, penisku makin menegang dan siap meluncurkan jutaan sperma di rahim Miku.

"Akkh!"

Cairan sperma meluncur deras ke rahimnya. Aku yakin, rahimnya sudah terisi penuh oleh sperma hasil klimaks pertamaku.

"A—ahh.." pinggul tetap kugoyang dengan lambat sambil terus mengulum putingnya yang sudah menegang.

"Ngghh.." Miku menegakkan badannya perlahan. "Sekarang giliranku.." ujarnya setengah berbisik. "Tidurlah.." Ia mendorong tubuhku pelan, kemudian aku merebahkan diri.

"Ngg..." Miku berjongkok di atas pinggulku –tepatnya di ujung penisku- dan menatapku. Tatapannya seolah penuh kecemasan sekaligus kepolosannya. Ugh, aku jadi gemas.

"Ada apa, Miku?" senyumku sepertinya membuat hatinya lebih lega. Kemudian ia hanya menggeleng, lalu menggesekkan penisku ke klitorisnya. "Aaah—" cairan lengket mulai keluar dari vagina Miku dan membasahi penisku. Dengan lembut ia menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, memainkan penisku di vaginanya hingga ia memasukkan penisku hingga dalam.

Raut wajahnya sedikit berkerut, "Hhhaa—aakhh.. Ngghh...ngghh.." payudaranya bergerak naik turun seiring gerakan pinggulnya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan klitorisnya sendiri dan meraba-raba selangkanganku.

"M-miku..." aku percepat gerakanku sehingga kasur kami berderit. Aku memegangi badannya yang ramping agar tidak terjatuh dari tempat tidur. "Terus Miku... Ssshhh-aaakkhhh..."

"A—AAHH-!" jerit kami bersamaan ketika mencapai klimaks. Spermaku keluar untuk kedua kalinya, dan Miku terlihat lelah. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk tidur, tapi tanpa melepaskan posisi kami.

"Ng... tidak apa-apa ya tidur dengan posisi seperti ini?" Miku meraba selangkangannya dan mendapati penisku masih 'bersarang' di situ. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah... selamat ti—aaakh-" ia meringis ketika cairanku masih mengalir di dalamnya. "Kaito...masih masturbasi?" ia menggerakkan tangannya dan memijat pangkal penis.

"H-hey.." aku mengaduh pelan. Jujur saja, aku masih masturbasi dan sekarang Miku memijat penisku. Oke, malam ini aku tidak akan berhenti membuahimu, Miku.. *laugh*

* * *

.

.

.

**the end.**

RnR?


End file.
